Worth the Wait
by Riaries
Summary: Hisoka is feeling a little on the hot side and its not that he's sweaty. Who does he want? Why his lover of course!


A/N: On my it's been so long, not really but you get the point. See this is what happens when life gives you too much to handle and your brain goes on overdrive. You can't do anything! Like serious. Well with that said I have to say i'm excited. Why? Because this is a lemon and my first one at that. So while i could go on and on about life and me being excited I rather present you with my story have fun!

Summary: Hisoka is feeling a little on the hot side and its not that he's sweaty. What does he want? Why his lover of course!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this nor the song that this was based off on. (Ludacris "Feeling So Sexy" Its a nice song for stories like these.) If I did own I would be rich and probably wouldnt be writing these lovely stories, now would I? Enjoy.

* * *

Worth the Wait

Hisoka lies on his bed, his entire room filled with candles that constantly flicker. He grabs his phone from the nightstand and quickly dials Tsuzuki's number, closing his eyes and sighing impatiently. Three rings later, a certain purple eyed man answers.

"Hello."

"What's up, baby?"

"I need you right now."

"What cha doing?"

"Well right now I'm lying on my bed and feeling sexy." Hisoka tells the ever oblivious man.

"Is that right? Well give me a moment. I was talking to Tatsumi. I'm finishing up now. But I'll be there sooner than later." Tsuzuki tells him a smile evident in his voice.

"Hmmm alright then."

"Don't hang up baby, stay on the line."

Hisoka didn't say anything but stayed quiet as Tsuzuki finished whatever he to talk about with Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki turned to Tatsumi and gave him the infamous puppy look and Tatsumi instantly gave in. It normally wasn't this easy but this time seemed different.

"Fine Tsuzuki you're dismissed but don't think you are off the hook. I want those reports in tomorrow on my desk at 3 pm on the dot. No excuses." The secretary told him, for he already knew who was on the other end of that phone call and why he was he did not want to know.

"Thank you." Tsuzuki exclaimed loudly running over to hug the secretary before running out the door.

Tatsumi watched the door for a minute before thinking that the couple needed to time things better.

"Tatsumi!" Watari screamed at him waiting for him to answer. Apparently he had been at the door watching the secretary.

_Well maybe I need to time things better as well. _The secretary thought before he acknowledged that his lover was at the door.

Hisoka was lying on the bed on his back, laughing. In no way did Tsuzuki's idiocracy deter how much he wanted the man inside him, hard and pounding him senseless. The thought of the chocolate haired man doing just that made Hisoka moan.

"Tsuzuki…." The boy moaned into the phone, his voice sultry and a bit deeper than normal.

"Yes baby?" Tsuzuki replied hearing his love moan into the phone. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought that this was phone sex. But it wasn't. Hisoka wanted him and now.

"I need you know, Tsuzuki." Hisoka told him.

"Don't worry. I'll be over soon. Keep talking the way you talking and while you're at it tell me what you are wearing." Tsuzuki asked, clearly turned on by how his love moaned his name.

"A tight white lace tank and a thong."

"No shoes? I was expecting something leather." Tsuzuki told him with a snicker.

"Damn you, idiot. Do you really want to kill the mood?" asked an irritated teen who face was as red as a strawberry_. I'm glad he isn't here right now, Hisoka thought._

"Oh the mood isn't going anywhere, baby." Hisoka audibly sighed and Tsuzuki smiled. Another angry teenager avoided. "Cause when I get there I'll make sure you get what you need. I'll pound into you, just how you like it. I'll have you calling my name and screaming as you come for me." Tsuzuki told Hisoka, walking through the hallway, thankful that today was a Saturday and that no one was around.

"Oh god, Tsuzuki, I'm so hard and tight, I need a release. I need you to stretch me."

"I'll do more than stretch you, love."

"What is that now?" asked a genuinely curious Hisoka.

"Oh you know."

"Tell me, Tsuzuki." Hisoka demanded breathlessly.

Tsuzuki looked around for a moment, making sure no one was around to hear. So much for this not being phone sex. _This was dangerously bordering that. Tsuzuki thought to himself_

"Please…" Hisoka responded to the silence that Tsuzuki held.

_Fuck being nice. Tsuzuki thought._

"I want to fuck you senseless, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said suddenly. Hisoka gasped and then moaned. He had never heard Tsuzuki actually curse nor say he wanted him in a certain way. He was always gentle.

"I want you so bad right now, to feel you and hear you moan as I pound into your tight ass and come into it." Tsuzuki replied, hid hard on evident to those around him, if there were any around.

'Yes…" Hisoka moaned

"Don't you dare touch yourself. I want to be the one that makes you come. I'm coming to get you."

"The doors unlocked." Hisoka said suddenly.

"What makes you think I'll be coming through the front door?" Tsuzuki questioned and then hung up the phone, glad he had reached the opening of the office building.

The sun shine showed how aroused Tsuzuki really was as it illuminated his features and with that he transported over to Hisoka's place.

Hisoka had just laid the phone down on the table when he felt Tsuzuki's presence surrounding him. He wasn't even in the room with him but he felt the level of pure love and lust that the man held for him. He got out of the soft bed, covered with black satin sheets and walked to the door way, watching the purple-eyed man walk over to him with a smug smile.

"Lock the door?" Hisoka asked wanting to make sure nothing would happen that could interrupt them tonight.

"It's locked." Tsuzuki reassured him. "Go lie down."

Hisoka did not say anything, no longer ignoring the overwhelming lust that was sparking between the both of them. He let it fill his emotions, not that he already did not possess lust for his partner and shuddered from the sheer impact of it. He ignored Tsuzuki's request by only walking to the bed and standing at the foot of it. Wide-eyed, he watched Tsuzuki get undressed, shirt first. He watched as more creamy skin was uncovered.

Although with many scratches, Tsuzuki was built but never bulky like those wrestlers he saw on television at times. He looked undoubtedly sexy. At that moment Tsuzuki focused on Hisoka, noticing he was standing there.

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong." Hisoka interrupted. "I want to see you, all of you and it's better to see while standing than while lying down."

Tsuzuki chuckled as he toed off his pants and boxers. He walked over to Hisoka and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You sure took forever." Hisoka said absentminded as he looked up at Tsuzuki, the teen blushing only slightly.

"I'll make it worth the wait."

Tsuzuki made quick work of Hisoka's clothing although he did have to admit, the lace tank looked absolutely stunning on Hisoka. But in light of what Hisoka wanted at the moment he wanted everything off now. After that was completed he lied down with Hisoka on the bed kissing him deeply. Hisoka moaned into the kiss, loving how Tsuzuki explored his mouth. When the need to breathe became apparent, Tsuzuki broke the kiss much to Hisoka's disappointment. He trailed his fingers upward toward the teen's nipples slowly, while ghostly sliding his fingers along the boy's torso.

"Tsuzuki!"

The chocolate haired man pinched and rolled his nipples with his thumb and forefinger, a smile played on his face as Hisoka writhed underneath him and then arched into his touch.

He loved the way the normally stoic teen instantly became fluid while beneath him. Tsuzuki was having fun teasing his wanton lover, keeping one hand on Hisoka's chest he moved towards the boy's neck. He engaged him in a full fledge passionate kiss complete with tongue and all.

As he explored Hisoka's warm cavern, Hisoka had tangled his hands into Tsuzuki's hair and pulled. Tsuzuki groaned loving the pain. Hisoka broke the kiss, feeling the need to breathe once more.

"You need to stop teasing me." He whispered as he moved under Tsuzuki seeking friction on his cock.

Tsuzuki looked at him, the smile on his face gone and replaced with a more lust ridden one, and noticed what his love was trying to do.

"But I'm not done yet," he whispered into his lovers ear as he began to grind his hips, giving Hisoka the friction he was seeking.

Hisoka gave into the sensations and closed his eyes. He gave a slow and drawn out moan. Tsuzuki watched his lover's facial features as it showed ecstasy at the non-penetrative sex they were having.

Tsuzuki bent down toward the teen's neck and licked the hollow part of his neck. Hisoka shuddered.

"Ugh, oh god Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki had bitten his neck and was licking it as if saying sorry for the pain but Hisoka was enjoying it.

Slowly Tsuzuki was moved downward, kissing any skin that was in the path of where he was headed. Hisoka noticed this and his breathing hitched but he didn't protest. He wanted this, he wanted to be joined again with Tsuzuki. It felt so wonderful each and every time. The amount of times, well were kind of lost, but this time he wanted something a little different, a little more-

Hisoka couldn't finish the thought as he felt something warm envelop his member.

"Mmmm, yes." Hisoka moaned. He tried to arch into Tsuzuki's mouth to get more of that warmth but couldn't. Tsuzuki was holding him down slightly but that's when he decided at that moment, he wanted to hear Hisoka scream his name. He took in as much of Hisoka's hardened member into his mouth.

Hisoka's eyes widened. "Tsuzuki… don't…."

When his member touched the back of Tsuzuki's throat, he swallowed. Hisoka jerked and screamed.

"Oh fuck, Tsuzuki. Stop. Now." Hisoka panted between each word, his head moving slightly side to side as if the lovely sensation of Tsuzuki swallowing was too much for him to handle.

The purple eyed man lifted his head and let the hardened cock fall from his mouth with a small pop.

"Tsuzuki, please? No more." Hisoka begged, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Tsuzuki gave in and grabbed the lube off the night table next to them and poured some on his fingers.

"Hisoka…"

Hisoka looked up and understood what was about to happen. He opened his legs wider for Tsuzuki to have better access.

Tsuzuki smiled and grabbed one of the teen's legs and lifted it over his shoulders.

One then two fingers were shoved into Hisoka's tight little hole.

"Tsuzuki, I want you." Hisoka said breathlessly while enjoying the sensation of Tsuzuki's fingers in his hole.

"I know love that's why I'm preparing you." Tsuzuki told him lovingly, now scissoring him.

"No."

Tsuzuki stopped when he heard Hisoka and looked up at him, concern evident in his eyes.

Hisoka opened his eyes. When he looked at Tsuzuki he knew why he had stopped and smiled a bit languidly.

"Not that." Hisoka mumbled. "Want it rough. Need it." He said blushing and looked away.

Tsuzuki understood and curled his fingers. Hisoka bucked his hips.

"Tsuzuki!" he yelped.

Tsuzuki chuckled loving the reaction that he received. He removed his fingers and looked at Hisoka once more.

"Rough." Hisoka told him once more as if to remind him, his eyes closed.

Tsuzuki shook his head and slowly pushed himself into Hisoka. With little to no lube, doing this made it a little harder than normal but since he had prepared Hisoka it wasn't that hard. Tsuzuki had pushed himself slowly within the teen's heat.

'Damn Hisoka, always tight no matter how many times we do this." Tsuzuki told him, trying to hold back on pounding senselessly into the heat surrounding him.

Hisoka only chuckled and dug his nails into Tsuzuki's arms as his cock filled him.

"Feels good." Hisoka managed between his harsh breathing.

Tsuzuki stopped moving, allowing Hisoka to get used to the feeling. _Apparently he likes the pain, I wonder why but its whatever that pleases him. Tsuzuki thought._

After a few minutes of waiting, Hisoka grunted.

"Move."

Tsuzuki withdrew and thrust himself back in, Hisoka arching and moving along with him as he continued. The amethyst eyed man continued thrusting deep until he found that special spot.

"Ahhh yess, right there! Don't stop Tsuzuki!" Hisoka cried.

_Found it. Tsuzuki thought._

A few more minutes of thrusting into Hisoka's heat had Tsuzuki feeling a warm feeling centering around his loins.

"Oh Hisoka." Tsuzuki moaned.

"In me." Hisoka told him knowing he was close.

Tsuzuki groaned and came with a cry of Hisoka's name upon his lips. Hisoka, feeling Tsuzuki come inside of him, came as well without needing any extra stimulation.

"Oh god." Hisoka panted, the exertion from the previous activity evident in his voice. He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's form, which was lying atop him.

Tsuzuki made a breathless chuckle. "Told you it would be worth the wait and I made you scream a few times love." He stated as he slid himself slowly out of Hisoka. Hisoka moaned at the loss of him being inside.

"Whatever." Hisoka mumbled as he turned onto his side to cuddle with Tsuzuki.

"Oh so you're downplaying my love making skills?" Tsuzuki had asked, smirking.

Hisoka's eyes widened and his head moved back from Tsuzuki's embrace. Tsuzuki looked down at him expecting a response, with a sly smile.

Hisoka smacked him against his forehead, smiling, "Stop asking outrageously stupid questions."

_Seems like he's back to being Hisoka again._

"Owwww that hurt 'Soka".

Hisoka snuggled back into Tsuzuki's embrace. "You deserved that one idiot. Sleep."

Tsuzuki chuckled and closed his eyes. Soon enough soft snores filled the room.

* * *

Review please. Greatly appreciate it.


End file.
